


Prologue

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, F/F, F/M, Guro, Snuff, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Kiran gets summoned to Askr - and so his reign of terror begins. His first victims include the FEH version of Anna, Sharena, and the original Lyn
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how it all started. By then, the only FE games I've played were Fates and Awakening. Now, 2 and a half years later, and with all the games under my belt, I can say with confidence that it was a good decision ^^  
> Those early chapters aren't what I'd consider good by my current standards, but gotta upload the series chronologically :)

As he saw a flash in some dark alley, Kiran decided to check it out against his better judgement. The light disappeared when he got there, but there was a weird gun on the ground. He picked it up and examined it with some interest. Since looked quite weird, he didn’t believe it to be a real gun. Still, he had to make sure. He aimed it at the wall, and squeezed the trigger. The gun did fire, but instead of a bullet, Kiran was greeted with a portal opening in the wall. Before he could react, he was sucked inside it, and then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself on some grassy hill. The gun was on the ground next to him, so he picked it up. Far in the distance he could see a gigantic castle, so he decided to walk towards it.

Anna was furious. Their ancient relic, the Breidablik, had disappeared from its resting place! She could only think of how the Askrian royalty would nag her about it when they find out, not to mention the potential profit it could give them if it was still there. She didn’t even consider that it might have been found by someone who would abuse its power. 

A knock on the door made snapped out of her moping. “Come in!” She shouted, and the door to her office opened. “Ma’am, we found this man wandering around our castle grounds. He claims to have come here through a portal, and your orders were to bring all like him to you first.” She nodded, remembering she had said something like that. Since the man was unarmed, she decided she didn’t need the guards. “Leave us alone.” She ordered, and the two guards let go of the man and left.

Kiran stared at the redheaded woman behind the desk. The golden adornments on her armor, as well as the beautifully crafted axe on one of the side walls, not to mention the guard’s words which he could miraculously understand, all told him she was an important figure. Being left alone with her presented him with a certain opportunity...

“So, what’s your story?” She asked him, and he stopped admiring her for a moment.  
“Uh, I found this weird gun in some alley, and I was suddenly transported here.” He replied, and placed the weapon he found on her desk. She clapped her hands and exclaimed happily: “Oh, you found the Breidablik! I was considering ordering my people to search for it just now. It’s great news that we don’t have to do that anymore.” She stood up and walked around the desk, then bent over to inspect the gun. Kiran took a step back as he watched her do that, his feet taking him straight towards the axe hanging on the wall.

He stared at her ass through her skirt, but one of his hands crawled up the wall until he could feel the handle of the axe. Since the woman’s attention was still on the handgun, she didn’t notice as he grabbed it and raised it above his head, trying not to make a sound. She only noticed when he slammed it into her back with all his strength.

She didn’t even get a chance to scream in pain. As a huge gash opened in her back, Kiran raised the axe again, and swung it at her for the second time. Another cut opened in her back as she fell to the ground, the attack shattering her spine. Surprise and pain appeared on her face, but Kiran couldn’t see it - he just struck her with the axe for the third time, just at the base of her neck. The attack took her life, with her head nearly cut off by it.

Kiran lowered the axe and stared at Anna’s body. His heart was beating rapidly, and he tried a few deep breaths to make it calm down. He wasn’t sure why he decided to kill the woman, and what exactly he was going to do now, but he knew he had to calm down and think. The guards in front of the door would probably stop him if he tried to leave, and even then, he still had no idea how to return home. But how could he stay here after killing one of their officials?

As he wondered that, the door suddenly opened. A blonde girl walked through it, smiling brightly as she slammed the door shut behind her. “Hello Anna, I’m here to talk about-” She stopped suddenly as she noticed Anna’s dead body on the ground, and Kiran standing over her. He didn’t know that, but the visitor was Sharena, an Askrian princess and another of the leaders of the Order of Heroes.

Kiran moved without thinking as he saw the girl enter. He pulled the gun from the desk, and aimed it towards Sharena. He knew he couldn’t let her leave. As he pulled the trigger, another portal opened in front of him - he had forgotten that it wasn’t a real gun. To his shock, another redheaded woman came out of the portal - one looking exactly the same as the one he just killed.

“Anna?” The princess asked, just as confused as he was.

“I’m Anna, leader of the Or- Oh hello Sharena, how are you?” The redhead began to speak as she stepped forward. However, her foot ran across her body on the ground, and she looked down to see what it was. “Oh.” She then turned around towards Kiran, who was staring at her with wide eyes. A forced smile appeared on her face. “Since you have summoned me, I’m bound to obey your wishes.” She told him, trying to sound cheerfully - she knew obeying her summoner was the correct choice. She didn’t really care for her self from this realm, and only hoped that the man who killed her wouldn’t decide to end her life as well - and she wanted to give him no reason to do so.

“For real? You will do anything I say?” Kiran asked her, not believing his ears. That would solve all his problems! “That’s the case - a magical contract forces the people you summon to obey you.” She explained, while Sharena watched with growing fear in her green eyes.

“If that’s the case, then grab the girl -I believe you called her Sharena?- and stop her from leaving.” Kiran ordered Anna, and she descended upon Sharena. “Sorry, princess.” She told her, only out of respect for the princess from her own world. She crashed her body against Sharena’s, overwhelming her without using her weapon. Sharena didn’t have her lance with her, since there was no need for her to have it inside their castle - not that it would help her even if she had it. Anna had her pinned to the ground in seconds, and Kiran just watched her, still not believing his luck.

Eventually, he managed to decide what to do next as he watched Sharena struggle on the ground. The position she was in caused her skirt to flip upwards, revealing her white panties, and the suggestive position proved too much for him to give up on. He quickly walked over to her, and with a gesture shooed Anna away from there. She proceeded to sit on top of Sharena, holding her down with her entire body weight. The princess sobbed quietly her cheerful demeanor broken as she felt Kiran tear her panties away, exposing her virgin pussy to him. She was hoping to save her virginity for a hero from another world, but a villain arrived instead.

Kiran quickly removed his pants, his cock already erect. Anna watched with some sadistic pleasure as Sharena squirmed underneath her, trying desperately to break away. That was not happening though - and as Kiran finally stabbed her cunt with his dick, she could only scream. The pain of having her hymen broken proved to be quite strong, but the embarrassment also got to her, and she resumed her sobbing as the unknown man continued to rape her.

Anna, sitting on top of her, also didn't rest. She knew perfectly well how to undo the knots holding her armor in place, since it was the same as the armor of the Sharena she knew. She removed Sharena’s armor, and with more sadism showing on her face, quickly did the same for the top of Sharena’s battle dress, pulling it down so that her small breasts were exposed. She gleefully grabbed them in her hands, fondling and squeezing them as Sharena’s sobs intensified.

Eventually, Kiran had enough, and he blew his load inside Sharena’s snatch. The princess briefly shivered at the thought of getting pregnant with the man’s baby, but that wouldn't be something she would be worried about for long. As Kiran stood up, pulling his pants up as well, he also took the axe out of this world’s Anna’s corpse. And as the redhead continued to play with Sharena’s bosom, Kiran brought the axe down on the blonde’s throat. Her head was severed neatly, and get eyes continued to stare blankly as her body went motionless.

He let go of the weapon again. Anna released Sharena’s body, and stood up with questions in her eyes. “Did I do well?” She asked, her safety being her main priority. “Yes, I appreciate your help. However, it's not over yet.” She smiled brightly. If he needed her, then he couldn't kill her! “I need someone who can convince the guards that I'm now running this place. Since you're basically their leader, you can easily do that - and will still be in some control of them, just reporting to me. Is that clear?” Kiran asked her, and she nodded. “To my knowledge, all Askr kingdoms look and work pretty similar, so I won't have any trouble with that. Oh, I can already see the profits I could make here!” She almost moaned as she spoke the last sentence, visibly excited. She calmed down almost right away, and continued: “But before we do take over, you need to summon another Sharena - we need her to avoid any suspicions. Fortunately, I think I know how you can do it - just fire that weapon again in the same way you did before.”

Kiran agreed that she raised a valid point, so he walked over and took hold of the weird gun. He aimed it at the wall, and fired. As expected, another portal opened, and through it came another version of Sharena. “Oh! This must be another Askrian Kingdom!” She exclaimed as she looked around. Her cheerfulness faded as she saw two corpses on the ground, recognizing one as belonging to another version of her. “My idea worked, then. I thought that if you just fired it now, it’d still open a portal to another Askr and hopefully pull her.” Anna commented, and Sharena looked towards her again. “Anna? What’s going on?” She asked, the commander being a reasonable figure for her.

“That man can use the Breidablik, and he killed this world’s you and me. He summoned us so that he can take over it without any troubles.” Sharena nodded carefully, deep in thought. Seeing her dead body shocked her, making her rethink some of her values a bit. She also realized that the man would kill her if she refused to cooperate.  
Eventually, she looked at the man again. “I’ll do it.”

Kiran looked at her for a moment, then decided to test if she would obey him. “Remove your underwear. From this moment on, I forbid you from wearing it.”

Sharena bit her lip as she heard the order. She tried to ignore the cum stains on her doppelganger’s dead body, but with that order she knew her life would be more sexualized from now on. Still, she didn’t falter - it was better than dying anyways. She removed her boots, and slid her white panties down her legs. As she was doing it, Kiran looked at Anna. “That stands for you, too.” The commander just nodded, and removed her panties as well.

When Sharena was done, she handed Kiran her panties. He stuffed them into her pocket, then looked at the pair, surprised and emboldened by their compliance. It already gave him some more ideas for the future... 

Getting rid of the bodies wasn’t easy, but the trio managed to do it eventually. Getting to know the chain of command in the kingdom required some effort, but after some time Kiran managed to do so. Anna and Sharena got everything running smoothly - Anna’s usual weird antics were an easy explanation for any changes in her behaviour, and Sharena impersonated the other her perfectly, her fear constantly reminding her that she had to. She was sure she could even fool her brother when he returned home from his mission.

As Kiran finished settling into his new quarters, having changed into this world’s clothes, Someone knocked on his door. “Yes?” He asked, and Anna walked in.  
“Now that you’re all ready, we need to test that thing!” She yelled ardently, her eyes glowing as she imagined all the various possibilities his power could open. Kiran knew she was right again, so he asked her. “What do you have in mind?”  
“There’s a summoning circle on a hill nearby. The weapon you wield was originally stored there, and according to what we know, it will help you with your magic - especially since you still have no idea how to control that power.”

Soon the two of them were walking up the hill. As Anna lead him there, he recognized the place as where he first arrived to this world. When they reached the top, he approached the magic circle, while Anna stayed behind to watch from the sidelines. He felt the energy flowing through him, and as he fired the gun, he could focus a bit better. His mind wanted to summon another woman, and his wish was fulfilled.

“I'm Lyndis of the House of Caelin. Yet I truly belong to the open plains. Just call me Lyn, all right?” The woman spoke as she appeared, Kiran stunned as he saw her. He devoured her exposed legs with his eyes, arousal building up as she shifted sideways, her shapely ass showing to him for a moment. “Hello, Lyn. By the magic of summoning, you are bound to do as I order.” The woman nodded to show she understood, and Kiran decided to try it out. 

“First, I want you to undress.” Her smile disappeared as she heard that, but she knew she had to obey. Reluctantly, she undid the sash on her waist, letting it slide down. She also removed her sword, the Sol Katti, that was still in its scabbard, and gently set it down on the ground. Then she stopped for a moment, drawing a deep breath. Since no man had seen her naked before, she was slightly nervous as she pulled her blue one-piece outfit over her head. She didn’t wear any panties, so her slightly hairy pussy was exposed to Kiran. She shivered in the cold air, feeling the summoner’s hungry gaze, and removed her gray undershirt as well. Her breasts bounced freely as they were released, and Lyn blushed heavily as she saw the man undo his pants and free a growing erection. She knew what was coming, and she didn’t like it - but she also knew she had to obey. She looked away as he approached her, until she could feel his hands grabbing her by her wrists.

The thought of resisting briefly flashed through her mind, but she rejected it, preferring not to anger the man and hoping that after the intercourse he would treat her better. She turned towards him and allowed him to force her to the ground, his dick sliding inside her. She closed her eyes for a moment to hide the pain she felt as he broke her hymen, but after she got the pain in control, she started to enjoy the feeling, moaning ever slightly as she looked at the man’s face. After concluding that she wouldn’t resist, Kiran let go of her hands and started moving them down her ass and legs, wishing to feel them with his own hands. He could feel Lyn’s breathing speed up as he did, enjoying her trembling beneath him. He could see her face flushing, with arousal instead of shame this time, and concluded it felt a bit better than just simply raping the girl like he did with Sharena. 

As Kiran continued to fuck her, he couldn’t help but feel fascinated with her sword. It was on the ground just next to them, so at some point he reached over and took the Sol Katti out of its sheath. He examined the golden blade with interest, the artful handle raising his curiosity as well. The summoner held the sword between himself and Lyn, but he could still see most of her body, so he could also see her looking at him with caution. He figured she was probably worried about her sword more than about him using it on her - and it gave him the idea of actually doing that. Thinking about it, he recalled the thrill he felt while killing the two women before, and he realized he wanted to experience it again. As he was nearing his orgasm, he concluded he should kill Lyn. She was squirming in her orgasm now, her pussy squeezing on his cock as she moaned. With one hand, he brushed her green ponytail away from her neck, causing her to jerk underneath him. As she opened her eyes, he brought the sword down from the side, slitting her throat. Her eyes widened at the sudden betrayal, her hands moving to the gush in her neck in a futile attempt to tame the blood squirting from her neck. She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but only blood and gurgling came out of it. Her body started to twitch wildly, a feeling that Kiran enjoyed a lot. He blew his load inside her snatch almost right away, her dying pussy milking him for all semen it could as she watched her slowly lose her strength. She realized that trying to stop the bleeding wouldn’t work, so she let go of her throat, her arms falling limply along her body. Her green eyes seemed to be asking him one thing: “Why?”, but after she seemed to have accepted her fate, Kiran could see it slowly transforming into resentment and then hate. He rested on top of her until her body shook with a final twitch, and she stopped moving forever. 

As he got up, and pulled up his pants, Anna came over from the spot she was waiting in. The sweat and redness on her face made him suspect she had been touching herself - with her being forced to wear no panties, it certainly would make it easier for her.

“That was nice and all, but please do not kill every heroine you summon straight away. After all, your power has much more potential than that - and additional manpower is always good.” She scolded him, but her obvious arousal made Kiran treat what she said with some skepticism. Still, she was right about that, and after moving the body away so that it wouldn’t scare off the people he summoned, he got back in the summoning ring. With his arousal sated for now, he managed to summon quite a number of people before deciding it was enough practice for the day. Returning to the castle and having Anna assign the rooms to all of the summoned heroes, he already had a few ideas of which girl he should kill next…


End file.
